Idol and Manager
by Hayi Uchiha
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau seorang idola terkenal berpacaran dengan managernya sendiri? Judul sedikit tidak nyambung dengan ceritanya.


**Konichiwa, minna! Ini adalah fanfict Bleach pertamaku. Semoga nggak mengecewakan, ya!**

**Summary : Apa jadinya kalau seorang idola terkenal berpacaran dengan managernya sendiri? Check this out!**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-sensei**

**Idol and Manager © Hayi Uchiha**

**Warning : OOC, typo, butuh review**

**Happy reading ^^**

* * *

"Ya! Hitsugaya Toushiro! Kesini, cepat! Sana mandi! Setengah jam lagi kita harus berangkat ke tempat pemotretan!" terdengar suara seorang perempuan berteriak pada seseorang.

"Ah! Kau berisik sekali! Aku ingin tidur sepuluh menit lagi! Hei! Jangan tarik selimutku!" seorang pria terdengar menyahut teriakan perempuan yang tadi. Pria itu juga berteriak.

Begitulah kehidupan sehari – hari seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro. Toushiro merupakan seorang penyanyi terkenal, dan juga sudah beberapa kali membintangi drama atau film ternama.

Toushiro juga sering dimintai untuk menjalani pemotretan karena ketampanannya. Dia sih senang karena bisa menjadi terkenal, kaya raya, memiliki banyak fans, dan bisa berteman dengan artis – artis lainnya.

Tapi Toushiro punya beberapa kekurangan, salah satu contohnya seperti yang terjadi di pagi hari ini. Toushiro malas sekali bangun pagi, walau dia sudah tahu dia punya jadwal yang padat.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Nah, kalau begini kan kau sudah lebih rapi. Makanya, tidur lebih cepat dong tadi malam. Jangan menonton film hentai terus" kata si perempuan setelah Toushiro mandi.

"Diam kau, Kuchiki Rukia!" gerutu Toushiro pada perempuan tersebut.

Kuchiki Rukia, perempuan yang lebih muda setahun dari Toushiro ini merupakan seorang manager. Dia merupakan managernya Toushiro.

Rukia kesal dengan prilaku Toushiro yang suka malas – malasan itu, karenanya dia sering sekali menyiksa Toushiro dengan berbagai kegiatan yang membuat Toushiro sedikit stress. Sebenarnya bukan kegiatan yang berbahaya sih, tapi Toushiro memang orang pemalas.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara, ayo kita ke lokasi pemotretan" kata Rukia yang tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung menarik tangan Toushiro.

Walaupun sudah mengenal Rukia selama setahun, Toushiro tetap saja tidak bisa memprediksi apa saja yang akan dilakukan oleh managernya itu. Entah bagaimana caranya dulu dia bisa menyetujui Rukia sebagai managernya.

"Jangan melamun, ayo pakai dulu kacamata hitam dan topimu. Aku curiga, ada fans fanatic di sekitarmu" kata Rukia. Toushiro mendengus. 'Yang benar saja' batin Toushiro.

Walaupun begitu, Toushiro tetap memakai kacamata hitam dan topi merahnya. Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam mobil, Toushiro langsung membuka topinya.

"Rukia, aku ingin menyetir" kata Toushiro sambil menatap setir mobil. Tapi Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau selalu membelok dari jalan yang sebenarnya" tolak Rukia. "Kau berbicara begitu seolah – olah aku mengikuti ajaran sesat" komentar Toushiro.

"Bukannya kau memang sesat?" sahut Rukia santai sambil menyetir santai. Toushiro langsung memelototi Rukia. Tapi yang dipelototi masih asyik menyetir.

"Ah, kau selalu mengataiku, padahal kau juga begitu" balas Toushiro. Kini giliran Rukia yang melotot ke Toushiro. Sementara Toushiro membaca majalah sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Tak lama kemudian, keduanya sampai di tempat pemotretan.

"Kami tidak telat, kan?" Toushiro dan Rukia buru – buru turun dari mobil. Sang fotografer, Matsumoto Rangiku, mengangguk kesal. "Kalian telat sekitar tujuh menit. Kau, Toushiro, cepat ganti baju" kata Rangiku. Toushiro pun segera ngacir ke ruang ganti.

Sementara itu Rukia meminta maaf pada Rangiku. Rangiku masih terlihat kesal, tapi akhirnya dia memaafkan juga.

Pemotretan itu berlangsung selama beberapa jam. Ketika selesai, Toushiro merasa sangat lapar. Dengan segera dia langsung menarik tangan Rukia agar Rukia cepat – cepat.

Rangiku yang melihatnya tertawa. "Kalian seperti sepasang kekasih. Apa kalian yakin kalian tidak saling menyukai?" pertanyaan Rangiku membuat Toushiro dan Rukia gelagapan.

Bukan karena mereka saling suka, tapi karena mereka terlalu takut untuk membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau mereka benar – benar saling menyukai.

"Ih, mana mungkin! Anda ada – ada saja" kata Rukia menyangkal. "Iya, mana mungkin" Toushiro ikut – ikut menyangkal.

"Hahaha… Aku bercanda kok. Kalian boleh pergi" kata Rangiku. Toushiro dan Rukia pun berlari – lari kecil ke tempat parkir mobil mereka.

Sesampainya di dalam mobil, Toushiro langsung menampar – nampar pipinya. Rukia menatapnya heran. "Ada apa?" tanya Rukia. "Terlalu menyeramkan untuk membayangkan jika kita benar – benar saling menyukai" jawab Toushiro sambil tetap menampar pipinya.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu berlebihan. Aku bahkan ingin membenturkan kepalaku kalau hal itu benar – benar terjadi" kata Rukia. Toushiro mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak menanyakan pendapatmu. Ayo kita makan" kata Toushiro. Rukia ingin menolak, tapi tidak jadi. Itu membuat Toushiro sedikit heran.

"Tumben kau tidak menolak" kata Toushiro. "Aku juga lapar sih" sahut Rukia. Toushiro tertawa. "Baiklah, karena aku orang baik, aku ingin mentraktirmu kali ini. Jadi biarkan aku yang menyetir" Rukia pun bertukar tempat dengan Toushiro.

Toushiro pun mulai menyetir ke suatu tempat. "Kita akan kemana?" tanya Rukia. Toushiro tampak sedikit berpikir. "Mau makan sushi?" tawar Toushiro. "Mmm… Boleh" jawab Rukia. "Oke, jadi kita makan sushi" Toushiro dengan semangat langsung menyetir.

Hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit, mereka pun segera sampai di sebuah restoran. Restoran ini tidak terlalu dekat dengan jalan raya, sehingga tidak banyak orang yang tahu.

"Restoran ini?" gumam Rukia. "Ya, yang ini. Tenang saja, walau tidak terkenal, rasanya yang paling enak" kata Toushiro. Keduanya segera turun dari mobil dan memasuki restoran.

Pemilik restoran melihat mereka. Kebetulan saat itu restoran sedang sepi. "Shiro-chan, kau datang dengan siapa itu?" tanya si pemilik restoran.

Rukia bertanya – tanya, siapa orang ini. Dia tampak kenal baik dengan Toushiro. "Oh, dia ini managerku" Toushiro menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kuchiki Rukia " kata Rukia memperkenalkan diri. "Hm, Rukia. Nama yang bagus. Kau bisa memanggilku Haru-baachan" nenek itu balas memperkenalkan diri.

"Rukia, ayo kita makan! Sushi disini enak sekali, lho!" kata Toushiro, mengajak Rukia duduk di meja dekat jendela.

"Jadi, kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Haru-baachan itu pada keduanya. "Dua sushi dan dua es teh" jawab Toushiro. Rukia menurut saja. Nenek itu pun pergi ke dapur.

Setelah beberapa saat, muncullah pesanan mereka. Rukia melihat Toushiro memakan sushi dengan lahap. Rukia pun ikut memakan sushinya.

"Enak" puji Rukia setelah sushinya habis. Toushiro tersenyum mendengarnya. "Dulu, saat aku masih kecil, aku sering diajak ke sini oleh ibuku" kata Toushiro. Rukia mengangguk – angguk.

Setelah makan, Rukia berniat untuk pulang. Tapi tiba – tiba Toushiro mengajaknya jalan – jalan.

"Hah? Buat apa?" tanya Rukia bingung. "Sudahlah. Temani saja" kata Toushiro. Rukia pun kembali menurut. Toushiro memarkir mobilnya di sebuah tempat parkir mall.

"Kau ingin apa?" tanya Rukia yang masih bingung. Toushiro yang berjalan di depannya hanya mengisyaratkan agar Rukia tetap mengikutinya.

Rukia baru menyadari kalau Toushiro masuk ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Dilihatnya Toushiro yang asyik saja mendorong troli ke daerah sabun dan shampoo. Untunglah Toushiro sudah memakai kacamata dan topinya.

"Ah, sabun yang biasa kupakai habis" keluh Toushiro. "Pakai sabun ini saja" kata Rukia sambil menyodorkan sebuah sabun. Toushiro memandang bingung pada sabun itu. "Tenang saja, aku tidak sedang menjahilimu. Bau sabun itu enak, kok" kata Rukia. Toushiro pun mengambil sabun itu.

Ketika mereka tiba di bagian makanan ringan, Toushiro menyuruh Rukia untuk mengambil makanan kesukaan Rukia juga. "Hm? Apa tidak apa – apa?" tanya Rukia. Toushiro mengangguk.

Kebetulan di situ ada sebuah stand bagi pengunjung yang ingin mencoba sebuah produk biscuit. Toushiro dan Rukia juga mencoba biscuit itu.

"Hmm… Enak. Aku ambil dua bungkus" kata Toushiro. Penjaga stand itu pun memberi dua bungkus biscuit kepada Toushiro.

"Buka mulutmu, Rukia" perintah Toushiro. "Hah?! Buat apa?" tanya Rukia. Tapi Rukia tetap membuka mulutnya. Dan Toushiro menyuapinya biscuit itu.

"Ayo kita beli yang lainnya" kata Toushiro. Tangan kirinya mendorong troli dan tangan kanannya menggandeng tangan Rukia.

'Kenapa aku jadi berdebar – debar seperti ini? Padahal dari dulu kan dia memang seperti ini' batin Rukia.

"Rukia, kau lebih suka spagethi ayam atau sapi?" tiba – tiba Toushiro bertanya pada Rukia. Rukia terlihat sedikit kaget. Toushiro bingung. "Kenapa? Kau terlihat kaget" tanya Toushiro. Rukia menggeleng. "Aku sih lebih suka sapi" kata Rukia. Toushiro pun mengambil daging sapi.

Selesai berbelanja, Toushiro mengajaknya ke sebuah toko yang menjual aksesoris untuk perempuan. Untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Rukia kembali bingung.

"Pakai ini" kata Toushiro sambil memakaikan bando dengan telingan mickey mouse ke kepala Rukia. "Walaupun bajumu aneh seperti itu, kau tetap lucu tahu" kata Toushiro. Rukia terdiam mendengar kata – kata Toushiro.

Toushiro yang langsung menyadari perkataannya langsung mendorong Rukia ke ruang ganti. "Apaan?" tanya Rukia. Toushiro langsung menyodorkan berbagai pakaian dan sepatu. Rukia yang melihatnya tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Pilih" perintah Toushiro. Rukia menurut. Dipilihnya kaus hitam dan celana jeans. "Nah, cepat ganti bajumu. Sepatunya nanti saja" perintah Toushiro lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, muncullah Rukia dengan baju yang sudah diganti. Rambutnya yang seleher dibiarkan sedikit berantakan. Toushiro terpesona melihatnya.

Rukia melambai – lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Toushiro yang terbengong – bengong. "Hei… Aku harus pakai sepatu apa?" tanya Rukia. Toushiro sadar dari lamunannya. "Eh? Oh iya. Kau pilih saja sendiri" kata Toushiro.

Rukia pun memakai sepatu kets. 'Bahkan dalam pakaian santai dia masih terlihat cantik' batin Toushiro. Tiba – tiba dia mengingat apa yang dikatakan Matsumoto Rangiku katakan tadi siang. Mungkin saja itu benar.

"Toushiro, bolehkah aku membeli sebuah gelang?" tanya Rukia. Toushiro tersadar (lagi). "Tentu. Tenang saja, biar aku yang bayar" katanya. Rukia menggeleng. "Dari tadi kau terus yang membayar semuanya. Untuk kali ini, biar aku saja yang bayar" kata Rukia.

Toushiro pun membiarkan Rukia yang membayar pakaian dan gelangnya. Setelah membayar, mereka berdua melanjutkan acara jalan – jalan. Sepanjang jalan, Toushiro terus saja memerhatikan Rukia sedangkan Rukia sendiri berusaha agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Toushiro.

* * *

Karena sudah jam sembilan malam, Toushiro mengantar Rukia ke apartemennya. Di tengah jalan, tiba – tiba Toushiro menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia sambil menguap. Rukia kaget sekali ketika tiba – tiba Toushiro mendekatkan posisinya ke posisi Rukia sehingga Rukia terdorong ke pintu mobil.

"Ya, Hitsugaya Toushiro, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Rukia memberontak tapi Toushiro lebih kuat. Jujur saja, Rukia tidak bisa melihat wajah Toushiro terlalu lama. Dia merasa jantungnya akan kabur.

"Kuchiki Rukia, kau masih tidak merasakan apapun?" tanya Toushiro. Rukia terdiam. Apa Toushiro juga.. Merasakan hal yang sama dengannya?

"Aishiteru, Kuchiki Rukia" kata Toushiro, masih menatap tajam mata Rukia. Rukia benar – benar ingin kabur dari mobil sekarang juga, tapi sayangnya dia tidak bisa.

"A… Aku.." Rukia pun memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bahwa dia juga menyukai Toushiro. Tapi ketika dia hendak mengatakan itu, Toushiro memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Mungkin kau terlalu lelah sampai tidak bisa menjawab. Aku antar kau pulang" Toushiro pun kembali menyetir untuk mengantar Rukia pulang. Rukia diam.

* * *

Sesampainya di depan rumah Rukia, Rukia segera keluar dari mobil. Dia merasa berdebar – debar bila berada didekat Toushiro. Ketika Rukia keluar dari mobil, Toushiro langsung menarik tangannya dan menciumnya.

* * *

Rukia masih memegang bibirnya bahkan setelah Toushiro sudah pergi dari tadi. Dia teringat dengan kejadian yang tadi.

_**Flashback…**_

_**Toushiro mencium Rukia di bibir. Rukia yang kaget langsung membuka matanya lebar – lebar. Tapi, dia tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman itu. Maka Rukia pun menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Toushiro. Mereka cukup lama bertahan dalam posisi itu, sampai akhirnya Rukia menjauhkan dirinya.**_

"_**Maaf…" kata Toushiro. Rukia terdiam. Padahal dia senang dengan yang terjadi tadi. "Aku.. Aku masuk dulu" kata Rukia yang langsung berlari ke dalam rumahnya.**_

_**End flashback…**_

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana aku bisa menyukainya hanya dalam waktu satu hari?" gumam Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Toushiro memukul setir mobil dengan keras. "Aish! Kalau sudah begini pasti dia tidak ingin dekat – dekat denganku!" serunya.

Toushiro memegang bibirnya. Dia kembali mengingat kejadian yang tadi. Walaupun Toushiro takut Rukia akan menjauh darinya, tapi sebenarnya Toushiro juga ingin mencium Rukia lagi.

"Tadi pagi aku membencinya tapi sekarang aku bahkan ingin sekali menciumnya" kata Toushiro pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Momo membaca email yang baru saja masuk. Setelah kemarin dia ditawarkan untuk berduet dengan penyanyi solo pria, sekarang dia disuruh untuk memilih satu diantara beberapa penyanyi solo pria.

Hinamori Momo adalah seorang penyanyi sekaligus pemain drama terkenal. Dia juga terkenal di Amerika karena dulu Momo pernah bersekolah disana. Momo berada di manajemen yang sama dengan Toushiro.

"Nii-chan, aku sudah memilih" kata Momo di telepon pada orang yang mengirim email tadi.

"Oh ya? Siapa? Biasanya kau malas sekali untuk memilih seseorang" sahut seseorang di telepon.

"Toushiro. Hitsugaya Toushiro"

* * *

Rukia memandang ragu pada pintu di depannya. Sebagai manager, dia harus membangunkan Toushiro seperti biasa. Masalahnya, kejadian tadi malam itu membuatnya selalu memikirkan Toushiro.

Akhirnya, Rukia memutuskan untuk masuk saja. Di dalam, suasananya masih sangat sepi. Rukia memandang sekitar dengan bingung. Ketika dia masuk ke kamar Toushiro, dilihatnya si empunya kamar masih tertidur.

Rukia melihat Toushiro tidur bukan di tempat tidur dengan selimut seperti biasa, tetapi tidur di kursi dengan kepala di meja belajar. Tangan kanannya masih memegang pulpen. Bahkan di pagi hari seperti ini lampu belajarnya masih menyala.

"Toushiro… Bangun, dong" kata Rukia sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Toushiro. Tapi seperti biasa Toushiro malas bangun. Rukia kesal.

"Hei! Hitsugaya Toushiro! Ayo bangun! Hari ini kita ada janji dengan Hinamori Momo, si penyanyi terkenal itu!" seru Rukia sambil menarik – narik tangan Toushiro.

Tiba – tiba Toushiro membuka matanya dan langsung menatap mata Rukia. Rukia mendadak diam. "Apa?" tanya Rukia setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Aku cuma mau bangun kalau kau menciumku" kata Toushiro.

Rukia melotot. "Berani sekali kau meminta yang aneh – aneh" gerutu Rukia. Toushiro tertawa. "Walaupun begitu kau tetap menginginkannya kan?" goda Toushiro. Wajah Rukia merona. Toushiro kembali tertawa. Dengan cepat dia mencium pipi Rukia dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro!"

* * *

Toushiro merasa sedikit tidak enak badan. Sepertinya hari ini pertemuan dengan Hinamori Momo harus dibatalkan.

"Rukia, aku tidak enak badan. Bisakah pertemuan dengan Hinamori-san dibatalkan saja?" kata Toushiro begitu melihat Rukia sedang mengambil minum di dapurnya.

"Eh? Tapi Hinamori Momo itu sangat sibuk, tahu. Nanti dia bisa marah – marah kalau tidak bertemu denganmu" kat Rukia. 'Tapi aku sedang sakit…" Toushiro mulai merayu Rukia. Rukia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ya, ya, ya… Aku akan menelepon managernya" kata Rukia akhirnya.

Toushiro menyeringai. "Baiklah. Aku mau tidur" katanya. Rukia mengangguk. "Ayo kita tidur" ajak Toushiro sambil menarik tangan Rukia ke kamarnya. "E-Eh?"

* * *

"Momo, Toushiro membatalkan pertemuan kita. Kudengar dia sedang sakit" kata manager pada Momo.

"Oh, begitu. Siapkan pertemuan di hari yang lain" kata Momo pada si manager, Abarai Renji. Renji mengangguk. "Oh iya, Nii-chan" panggil Momo. Renji menoleh. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Hitsugaya Toushiro itu. Tolong berikan aku datanya nanti" jawab Momo. Renji menjawab singkat dan segera keluar dari ruangan.

Momo melihat – lihat pemandangan dari jendela ruangannya."Aku merasa tertarik pada orang bernama Toushiro itu" gumamnya.

* * *

Rukia melihat wajah Toushiro yang sedang tertidur lelap. 'Sepertinya dia memang benar – benar sakit' batin Rukia sambil memegang dahi Toushiro. Rukia pun pergi ke dapur dan membuatkan Toushiro semangkuk bubur.

Worries slowly come and kiss~

Tell me what's your name~

(Kings – Angela)

Rukia mengangkat teleponnya. "Moshi - moshi?" tanyanya. "Ini managernya Toushiro, bukan?" tanya seorang perempuan.

"Ya, ini Kuchiki Rukia, managernya Toushiro. Anda siapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Hinamori Momo" jawab perempuan yang ternyata Momo itu.

"Oh! Maaf untuk pembatalan pertemuan anda dengan Toushiro, Hinamori-san" kata Rukia. Momo tertawa kecil.

"Tidak! Tidak apa – apa. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan semoga dia cepat sembuh. Oh iya, sebagai pengganti hari ini,aku ingin menggantinya pada hari Rabu minggu depan. Jam lima sore sampai delapan malam. Untuk tempatnya, biar kalian saja yang tentukan" kata Momo.

"Baik, akan kusampaikan nanti" sahut Rukia. Momo pun menutup telepon.

* * *

Toushiro membuka matanya perlahan. 'Aduh, kakiku kesemutan' batinnya.

"Rukia sudah pulang ya…" kata Toushiro berbicara sendiri. Ketika Toushiro berjalan ke ruang tengah dilihatnya Rukia tertidur di sofa depan TV. Karena kasihan, Toushiro pun menyelimuti Rukia dengan selimutnya.

"Enggg…" tiba – tiba Rukia terbangun. Toushiro kaget. "Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia. Toushiro menggeleng. "Aku tidak melakukan apa – apa" jawab Toushiro.

"Kalau kau ingin makan, ada bubur di ruang makan" kata Rukia. Toushiro terdiam. "Kenapa?" tanya Rukia. Toushiro menggeleng. "Ternyata kau baik juga, ya. Padahal biasanya kan kau berteriak terus kalau bertemu denganku" jawab Toushiro.

Rukia langsung menarik napas panjang. 'Sabar, sabar….' Batin Rukia. "Hei, ayo temani aku makan" kata Toushiro. Entah kenapa, Rukia menurut saja dan mengikuti Toushiro ke ruang makan.

"Oh iya, bagaimana soal pertemuan dengan Hinamori-san?" tanya Toushiro sambil memakan buburnya. "Soal itu, pertemuannya akan diadakan Rabu depan, dari jam lima sampai delapan malam. Dan untuk tempatnya, dia bilang kita saja yang menentukan" jawab Rukia.

Toushiro mengangguk. "Baiklah… Aku ingin pertemuan itu diadakan di Grand Kitchen. Rabu depan aku tidak ada jadwal, kan?" tanya Toushiro. Rukia menggeleng.

"Buburmu enak, Rukia. Aku jadi semakin menyukaimu saja" kata Toushiro. Rukia terdiam. Dia kembali teringat kejadian semalam. Toushiro juga langsung mengingatnya.

"Rukia, maaf soal kejadian tadi malam" kata Toushiro akhirnya. Rukia kesal. "Kenapa kau malah meminta maaf?" tanya Rukia tiba – tiba.

Toushiro terkejut. "Padahal aku malah merasa senang karena kejadian tadi malam itu. Jangan menyesal, aku tidak pernah merasa dipaksa olehmu. Walaupun aku sering kesal terhadapmu, tapi lama – lama aku merasa aneh kalau tidak ada dirimu" kata Rukia jujur.

Rukia memandangi mata Toushiro ketika pria itu mengangkat dagu Rukia dengan jarinya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Toushiro mendekatkan wajahnya. Rukia menutup matanya. Bibir keduanya pun bersentuhan.

Toushiro melumat lembut bibir Rukia. Rukia pun balas melumat bibir Toushiro. Setelah beberapa menit, ciuman itu pun berakhir.

Toushiro memandangi Rukia. 'Dia cantik sekali' batin Toushiro. Sementara itu, Rukia menunduk dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Rukia…" panggil Toushiro. Rukia menoleh dengan wajahnya yang masih merah. Toushiro memandanginya selama beberapa saat. "Aishiteru" kata Toushiro. Sama seperti semalam.

Rukia diam selama beberapa saat. "Aishiteru" kata Rukia pelan,tapi Toushiro dapat mendengarnya. Toushiro langsung memeluk Rukia.

Rukia balas memeluk pelukan Toushiro. Beberapa saat kemudian, Rukia melepas pelukan itu. Toushiro menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. "Kenapa dilepas?" tanya Toushiro.

Rukia mendengus. "Pelukanmu terlalu erat, aku tidak bisa bernapas, tahu" gumam Rukia. Toushiro tertawa kecil. Lalu diciumnya dahi Rukia. Pipi Rukia memerah.

"Aku mau pulang dulu, ya. Bisa – bisa nanti aku dimarahi oleh Nii-chanku" kata Rukia setelah Toushiro kembali duduk didepannya. "Kau menginap di sini saja. Aku kesepian…." Rengek Toushiro.

Rukia menghela napas. "Tapi di sini kan hanya ada satu kamar" kata Rukia. Toushiro tersenyum mencurigakan. "Ya sudah, kita sekamar saja" sahutnya sambil menarik Rukia ke dalam kamar.

'Berjuanglah, Kuchiki Rukia…' batin Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Hari Rabu….

Momo memandangi pria di depannya ini. "Hitsugaya Toushiro" kata Momo. Toushiro mengangguk. "Ya, itu namaku" sahut Toushiro. Rukia yang duduk disamping Toushiro menahan tawanya melihat tingkah laku sang pacar.

Lalu pandangan Momo mengarah pada Rukia. "Dan… Kau Kuchiki Rukia bukan? Managernya Toushiro" tanya Momo memastikan. Rukia mengangguk. "Ya, itu namaku" sahut Rukia. Toushiro meliriknya dengan tatapan 'jangan-mengikuti-gaya-bicaraku'.

Momo tertawa kecil melihat keduanya. "Kalian pasti sangat dekat" katanya. Toushiro nyengir sementara Rukia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nah, kita mulai saja pembicaraan tentang pekerjaan. Begini…" Momo pun mulai menjelaskan beberapa hal pada Toushiro dan Rukia. Setelah setengah jam berbicara soal kontrak kerjasama, kini mereka tengah membahas tentang lagu yang akan dinyanyikan Toushiro dan Momo nanti.

"Jadi? Menurutmu lagu apa yang kira – kira bagus untuk kita nyanyikan?" tanya Momo. Toushiro tampak berpikir sejenak. "Sebenarnya aku lebih menyukai music yang mempunyai genre rock atau metal dibanding pop, tapi itu terserah kau saja" jawab Toushiro.

Momo tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu? Tipe idamanku adalah pria sepertimu" kata Momo. Toushiro hanya meringis dan Rukia langsung menggenggam erat tangan Toushiro, dan Toushiro membalas genggaman tangan Rukia.

"Mmm… Kita bicarakan soal lagunya saja ya" kata Toushiro berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Momo mengangguk. Tanpa Toushiro dan Rukia ketahui, Momo sempat melihat keduanya saling menggenggam tangan.

* * *

"Akhirnya selesai juga" kata Toushiro segera setelah Momo meninggalkan tempat itu. Rukia tertawa pelan. "Untung saja Hinamori-san tidak mendengarnya. Kalau dia dengar, bisa – bisa kau batal berduet dengannya" sahut Rukia.

"Biar. Yang penting aku tetap bersamamu…"goda Toushiro. Rukia merasa wajahnya merah sekarang. "Gombal" gumamnya. Toushiro tertawa.

"Ayo, kita pulang" ajak Toushiro mengulurkan tangannya. Rukia tersenyum. Disambutnya uluran tangan Toushiro.

"Toushiro" panggil Rukia. "Panggil aku Shiro-kun" kata Toushiro. Rukia mengerutkan keningnya. "Yah, baiklah… Shiro-kun, aku mengantuk. Aku ingin pulang" kata Rukia.

"Kau mau pulang kemana?" tanya Toushiro. "Tentu saja ke rumahku, baka" jawab Rukia menggembungkan pipinya.

Toushiro tertawa. "Kejam sekali kau terhadap pacarmu sendiri" katanya. Rukia diam saja.

"Mau temani aku jalan – jalan?" tawar Toushiro. Rukia berpikir. Kebetulan kakaknya sedang pergi, jadi tidak ada yang memarahinya jika nanti Rukia pulang telat. Rukia pun mengiyakan ajakan Toushiro.

Mereka pun menaiki mobil Toushiro menuju ke sebuah bukit kecil di pinggir Karakura. Ketika sampai, keduanya segera membeli kentang rebus di minimarket.

"Tumben sekali kau mau membeli kentang rebus" kata Toushiro setengah menyindir. Rukia tertawa kecil. "Aku masih belum kenyang. Di restoran tadi kan kita hanya memakan fruit salad saja. Payah sekali" sahut Rukia.

Toushiro menatap perempuan di sebelahnya itu. Kuchiki Rukia, managernya yang kini menjadi pacarnya. Toushiro tidak percaya pada pepatah 'Cinta akan tumbuh seiring waktu berlalu', tetapi kali ini dia menyetujui pepatah itu.

Merasa ditatap, Rukia menoleh. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Toushiro tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh? Tidak. Ternyata kamu cantik juga, ya" kata Toushiro. Pipi Rukia memerah. 'Shiro-kun jadi romantis' batin Rukia.

"Karena aku sudah memujimu cantik, kau juga harus mengatakan aku tampan" perkataan Toushiro membuat Rukia langsung menarik kata – katanya tadi. "Kau jelek, lebih tampan juga si Kurosaki Ichigo itu" sahut Rukia menyebutkan nama salah satu model terkenal di Karakura.

Toushiro cemberut. Rukia menertawainya. "Rukia, kau jahat sekali. Baiklah, akan kutarik u-" ucapan Toushiro terhenti ketika Rukia mencium pipinya.

"Dasar… Kau mau menggodaku, ya?" kata Toushiro yang langsung memeluk kedua pinggang Rukia. Rukia menggeleng. "Aku? Menggodamu? Enak saja! Aku tidak ingin mencari mati" ujar Rukia pelan sambil balas memeluk Toushiro.

"Lalu? Kenapa tadi kau mencium pipiku?" tanya Toushiro, yang kini mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. "Ah, itu. Walaupun aku bilang Kurosaki Ichigo lebih tampan darimu, tapi Kurosaki Ichigo itu tidak ada apa – apanya dibanding kamu" jawab Rukia malu – malu.

Toushiro tersenyum dan mencium pipi Rukia. "Pulang yuk"

* * *

Momo memperhatikan adegan di depannya dengan seksama. Disebelahnya, Renji malah sibuk memotret Toushiro dan Rukia yang tampak sangat mesra itu.

"Cih, dasar gadis jalang" gumam Momo saat melihat Rukia mencium pipi Toushiro. Renji berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya. "Tapi, mereka cocok lho. Pasangan serasi, hihihi…" kata Renji dengan ketawa kuntilanaknya.

Momo hendak keluar dari mobilnya ketika dilihatnya Toushiro mencium pipi Rukia. "Wow! Toushiro-san juga menyukai Rukia!" jerit Renji. Momo menutup telinganya. "Astaga, kau ini berisik sekali!" kata Momo kesal.

'Hitsugaya Toushiro dan Kuchiki Rukia… Lihat saja, aku pasti akan membuat kalian terpisah dan membuat Toushiro menjadi pacarku' pikir Momo.

"Momo, ini sudah malam. Ayo pulang, besok kan kau harus hadir di satu acara radio" kata Renji memperingatkan. "Baiklah, ayo pulang" sahut Momo malas – malasan.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumahnya, Momo tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal yang baru saja dia lihat tadi. 'Aku harus mengatakan ini pada jii-san' pikir Momo. Tiba – tiba Momo mendapatkan suatu ide.

* * *

"Hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal kan?" tanya Toushiro pada Rukia. Rencananya, hari ini mereka akan jalan – jalan berkeliling Karakura.

"Kalau kau berjalan – jalan saat memiliki jadwal, aku jamin tidak akan ada Hitsugaya Toushiro di televisi selama sebulan" jawab Rukia. "Yang benar saja… Dasar jahat" gumam Toushiro pelan. "Apa katamu?!" seru Rukia. "A-apaan? Aku tidak mengatakan apapun!" elak Toushiro.

"Haahh… Ya sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat" kata Rukia. "Iya, iya" sahut Toushiro. Keduanya segera berangkat.

* * *

Momo kini sedang berada di acara radio. Sekarang, Yukio dan Riruka sibuk bertanya macam – macam pada Momo.

"Momo, apa kau memiliki tipe ideal untuk seorang pria?" tanya Yukio. Momo tersenyum malu – malu. "Ah…. Aku punya, sih" jawab Momo. 'Ini dia saatnya!' seru Momo dalam hatinya.

"Seperti apa?!" tanya Riruka bersemangat. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Jangan – jangan… Kau berharap kalau tipe ideal Momo itu seperti dirimu ya?" kata Yukio. "Aku masih normal" sahut Riruka.

Momo tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya sih… Aku tidak begitu peduli pada tipe ideal. Karena, aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang selalu menemaniku selama ini" kata Momo.

"Wahhh! Siapa orang yang beruntung itu? Dia pacarmu ya?" tanya Riruka. Momo diam sejenak. "Mmm… Dia…"

* * *

"Shiro-kun, aku nyalakan ya radionya" pinta Rukia. Saat ini, dia dan Toushiro sudah berada di mobil. Mereka akan pergi ke sebuah taman bermain. "Kenapa tidak putar lagu saja, sih?" tanya Toushiro saat Rukia menyalakan radio.

"Sesekali kau harus mendengarkan radio" kata Rukia. Toushiro diam saja dan fokus menyetir. "Wah, ini kan acara radio Yukio dan Riruka yang terkenal itu" gumam Rukia pelan. Lalu Rukia mendengarkan acara radio itu dengan seksama.

"Momo, apa kau memiliki tipe ideal untuk seorang pria?" tanya Riruka. Rukia langsung menajamkan telinganya. "Ah…. Aku punya, sih" jawab Momo. 'Siapa?' pikir Rukia bingung.

"Seperti apa?!" tanya Riruka bersemangat. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Jangan – jangan… Kau berharap kalau tipe ideal Momo itu seperti dirimu ya?" kata Yukio. "Aku masih normal" sahut Riruka.

"Hm? Tamu di Sebuah acara radio untuk hari ini adalah Hinamori-san?" tanya Toushiro. Rukia mengangguk. "Ya! Dan katanya dia akan memberitahu tentang tipe idealnya" sahut Rukia.

Terdengar Momo tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya sih… Aku tidak begitu peduli pada tipe ideal. Karena, aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang selalu menemaniku selama ini" kata Momo.

"Wahhh! Siapa orang yang beruntung itu? Dia pacarmu ya?" tanya Riruka. Momo diam sejenak. "Mmm… Dia…"

"Kira – kira siapa, ya?" Rukia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Toushiro cuek.

"Namanya Hitsugaya Toushiro" kata Momo. "HAH?!" seru Toushiro tidak terima dan langsung mengerem mobilnya.

Rukia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. "Shiro-kun… Kau.." kata Rukia pelan. Toushiro menoleh. "Rukia! Itu tidak benar! Aku tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan mau menjadi pacarnya orang itu!" seru Toushiro.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku… Aku tidak percaya dengan Hinamori-san" sahut Rukia pelan. Toushiro langsung memeluk Rukia. "Dia pasti bohong" kata Rukia. Toushiro mengangguk.

Sambil menenangkan Rukia, Toushiro berpikir tentang penyebab Momo mengatakan kalau dia adalah pacarnya. 'Jangan – jangan dia suka padaku' pikir Toushiro.

* * *

Renji segera menghampiri Momo begitu Momo selesai melakukan siaran. "Apa yang tadi kau lakukan, Hinamori Momo?! Bisa – bisanya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu!" bentak Renji.

Momo mengipas wajahnya santai. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Momo. Renji menatap Momo dengan pandangan terkejut. Biasanya, Momo tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Kau menyukai Toushiro ya?" tanya Renji. Momo terdiam. "Ya. Sepertinya" jawabnya pelan. "Jangan – jangan kau ingin merebut orang itu dari Kuchiki Rukia" tebak Renji.

Momo membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu melihat ke arah Renji. "Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa bertanya lagi?" sahutnya santai, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Renji yang ternganga tak percaya dengan sikap Momo.

* * *

Momo melangkah masuk ke ruang kerja pamannya. Pamannya merupakan orang berdarah campuran Jepang – Amerika. Dia merupakan paman sekaligus orang terpenting di manajemen Momo dan Toushiro berada.

"Wah, ada Momo. Apa kabar?" sapa pamannya pada Momo. "Baik" jawab Momo seadanya, lalu duduk di sofa mewah di ruangan itu.

"Tumben sekali kau berkunjung ke sini. Ada apa?" tanya pamannya sambil duduk di sofa didepan Momo. "Hmm… Bolehkah aku minta tolong padamu, jii-san?" tanya Momo.

Pamannya mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kau ingin apa?" tanya si paman. "Apa kau bisa mengganti manager Hitsugaya Toushiro menjadi manager lainnya? Yang berjenis kelamin laki – laki" pinta Momo.

"Untuk? Dan kenapa?" tanya pamannya. Momo memutar matanya bosan. "Aku khawatir kalau mereka menjalani sebuah hubungan. Kau tidak mau itu terjadi, bukan?" kata Momo. Pamannya berpikir sejenak.

"Yah… Kau benar juga, sih" sahut pamannya. Momo bersorak dalam hatinya. "Jadi? Kau mau menggantinya, kan?" tanya Momo memastikan. Pamannya itu hanya mengangguk setuju.

Momo segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, senang. "Kuchiki Rukia, kau akan segera terpisah dari Toushiroku" bisik Momo. "Tunggu saja Kuchiki Rukia" kata Momo dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Anda memanggiku?" mendadak Rukia muncul tepat di hadapan Momo. Momo langsung terjatuh karena kaget. "Ru-Rukia! Kau membuatku kaget" kata Momo. Rukia diam saja. Pikirannya masih melayang pada perkataan Momo di acara radio tadi.

"Ta-tadi kau dipanggil oleh jii-san di ruangannya" kata Momo yang langsung kabur dari situ. Sementara itu, Rukia segera masuk ke ruangan pamannya. Momo beruntung kali ini, Rukia tidak mendengarkan perkataannya tentang hubungannya dengan Toushiro.

"Ada apa memanggilku, Hinamori-sama?" tanya Rukia. Yang ditanya menatapnya sebentar. Lalu, dia mulai berbicara soal pergantian manager pada Rukia.

"Begini, Rukia. Maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku harus menggantimu dari posisimu sebagai manager dari Hitsugaya Toushiro " katanya dengan nada tegas.

Rukia memandang tajam orang di depannya. "Ada apa? Apa Hinamori Momo yang menyuruhmu? Jujur saja" kata Rukia. Tuan Hinamori sedikit terkejut dengan kata – kata Rukia.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tergagap. Rukia mendengus kesal. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Momo yang menyuruhmu, kan? Baiklah. Aku akan menerima keputusan itu" Rukia pun segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

Toushiro menatap jam tangannya dengan gelisah. 'Kenapa Rukia belum datang juga?' batinnya. Mendadak, seorang lelaki tinggi tegap tak dikenal masuk ke apartemen Toushiro.

Toushiro terkejut. "Si-siapa kau?!" serunya. Lelaki itu menatap Toushiro bingung. "Kau tidak diberi tahu oleh Hinamori-sama atau Rukia?" tanya lelaki itu. Toushiro menggeleng bingung.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Urahara Kisuke. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menggantikan Rukia untuk menjadi managermu" kata lelaki bernama Urahara itu. "H-hah?!" Toushiro tergagap.

Secepat kilat, Toushiro mengambil handphonenya dan mencoba menghubungi Rukia. Sudah dua kali Toushiro mencoba menghubungi Rukia, tetapi yang Toushiro dengar hanyalah perkataan operator kalau nomor Rukia sudah tidak aktif.

"Kenapa kau menggantikannya?" tanya Toushiro pada Urahara. Urahara mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi dari gossip yang kudengar, Hinamori Momo lah yang menjadi dalang dibalik semua ini" jawab Urahara.

Tanpa meminta izin pada Urahara, Toushiro segera berlari ke mobilnya dan menuju gedung manajemennya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Toushiro sampai di gedung tersebut. Kebetulan, Momo dan Renji sedang berjalan keluar dari gedung. Toushiro pun segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

Momo melihatnya. "Konichiwa, Toushiro. Mana Rukia?" tanya Momo dengan nada bingung. Padahal, dia sudah tahu semuanya. Dia juga mengetahui kalau Rukia memutuskan keluar dari manajemen itu.

'Cih!' ejek Toushiro di dalam hatinya. "Hei, jangan pura – pura tidak tahu" kata Toushiro. Momo terkejut. 'Apa dia sudah tahu?' batinnya. Renji yang tidak tahu apapun memutuskan pura – pura pergi ke toilet.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Momo. Toushiro menggertakkan giginya. "Sudah kubilang, jangan berpura – pura tidak tahu, ya! Aku tahu, kau yang membuat Rukia tidak menjadi managerku lagi!" seru Toushiro.

"Hei Hinamori Momo! Ternyata kau kejam sekali! Apa kau tahu, Rukia itu menjadi managerku dengan susah payah. Dia rela mengorbankan segalanya hanya untuk menjadi managerku. Rukia nyaris menangis ketika dia tidak diizinkan menjadi managerku dulu" kata Toushiro.

'Oh, aku baru tahu' batin Momo. "Dan sekarang… Kau menghancurkan impiannya" kata – kata Toushiro membuat Momo terkejut.

Momo terdiam. 'Aku sekejam itu, ya?' batinnya. "Ma-maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin aku tidak memiliki penghalang untuk menjalin hubungan denganmu" kata Momo pelan. Toushiro memandangnya dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Aku menolakmu. Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan hal seperti ini. Kau hanya membuat orang – orang di sekitarmu menderita. Seperti aku dan Rukia. Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu" kata Toushiro. Momo menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangis.

"Lebih baik kau mengatakan perasaanmu dengan kata – kata, bukan dengan tindakan seperti ini. Mungkin saja sekarang aku membencimu, tetapi aku berharap kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terulang di masa depan" setelah mengucapan kata – kata itu, Toushiro pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Momo menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menagis, tapi tetap tersenyum. "Maaf, Hitsugaya Toushiro"

* * *

Sekarang Toushiro sedang berada di pinggiran sungai. Toushiro tersenyum sedih. Pacarnya macam apa dia, tidak bisa melindungi perempuannya. Lihat saja sekarang, dia tidak tahu dimana Rukia sekarang.

"Jangan bersedih" tiba – tiba Urahara datang dan duduk di samping Toushiro. "Tahu dari mana kau kalau aku berada di sini?" tanya Toushiro. "Kemarin Rukia bilang, kau suka pergi kesini jika sedang ingin sendiri" jawab Urahara.

Toushiro menghela napas. "Kemarin Rukia menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dia menceritakan tentang kebiasaanmu, sifatmu, makanan kesukaanmu, hal yang kau benci, dan lainnya. Rukia menceritakan semuanya dengan berlinang air mata" cerita Urahara.

Urahara melihat Toushiro menutup matanya sambil menangis. "Ini, Rukia menitipkan surat untukmu" kata Urahara sembari memberikan surat beramplop putih polos itu pada Toushiro, yang langsung membuka dan membacanya.

"**Dear Hitsugaya Toushiro **

**Kau pasti kaget karena tiba – tiba Urahara lah yang mendatangimu, bukan aku. Tenang saja, Urahara Kisuke itu orang baik. Dan… Jangan khawatir karenaku, aku memang pergi, tapi aku akan selalu ada di hatimu (hehehe…). Aishiteru. Maaf kalau aku merepotkan selama ini. Oh ya, suatu saat aku akan muncul lagi, kok. tenang saja.**

**From Kuchiki Rukia"**

Toushiro tersenyum kecil setelah membacanya.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu, justru aku yang merepotkan. Tenang saja" kata Toushiro pelan. Lalu dia menoleh ke Urahara. "Ayo kita berangkat. Aku masih ada satu pemotretan lagi, kan?" tanya Toushiro. Urahara mengangguk. "Ayo"

* * *

Dua tahun kemudian…

"Toushiro! Cepat makan sarapanmu!" teriak Urahara pada Toushiro yang malah asyik bermain PSP dan bukannya sarapan. "Iya iya…" sahut Toushiro malas – malasan. Dengan enggan, dimakannya roti bakar buatan Urahara itu.

"Cepat habiskan roti itu. Hari ini kan hari pertamamu menjadi MC acara musik itu, kau tidak ingin terlambat bukan?" kata Urahara. "Sebenarnya tidak apa – apa sih kalau terlambat" sahut Toushiro. Urahara memukul kepala Toushiro. "Aww!" jerit Toushiro.

Setelah beberapa oertengkaran, keduanya pun segera berangkat ke gedung tempat acara music itu diadakan. Untung saja mereka datang tepat waktu.

"Hai semuanya. Selamat datang!" kata Toushiro saat menjadi MC di acara itu. Setelah menyebutkan beberapa artis yang akan tampil, kini dia akan mewawancarai seorang penyanyi baru.

Toushiro tiba – tiba merasa bajunya sedikit tidak rapi. Karena itu, dia menunduk untuk merapikan bajunya. Sementara itu, MC lain yang bernama Ichimaru Gin itu yang mewawancarai si penyanyi baru.

"Konichiwa. Minna-san, namaku Kuchiki Rukia" kata si penyanyi baru itu. Toushiro segera mengangkat kepalanya dan dia melihat Rukia berdiri di samping Gin, tersenyum kepadanya.

"Rukia…" panggil Toushiro. Gin yang mendengarnya merasa bingung. "Eh?" gumamnya. Tiba – tiba saja Toushiro memeluk Rukia. Tentu saja, semua yang ada di sana (dan para penonton di rumah) menjerit kaget.

"Shiro-kun, lepaskan…." Kata Rukia. Toushiro menggeleng. "Tidak. Kalau aku lepaskan, kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi" sahut Toushiro.

-END-

**Wah, aneh ya? Semoga aja nggak #tabok**

**Tolong direview ya :D**


End file.
